snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter Upstead
Dexter James Upstead was born on 19th May 2070 in Dortmund, Germany. He has an identical twin, Cole Upstead, whom he was born five minutes after. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was a member of Hufflepuff house. Dexter was part of the class of 2088, but dropped out in December of his seventh year. He later sat his NEWTs, attended Wizarding University to study Business Administration and Management, and is now a project manager at the UK head office of Inglorious Books. Dexter currently lives in London, England. He met his boyfriend, Atlas Zunther, in September 2097. They have been officially together since 2098. Personality and Key Characteristics Dexter has always been a self-centred person, much more likely to think of himself before anyone else. As he has grown older, this tendency has become less extreme, particularly since he started exclusively dating his boyfriend, Atlas. Embarking on his first meaningful relationship helped Dexter to see that, not only was he able to develop real romantic feelings for another person, but that he was also capable of putting someone else's needs before his own. Because of an incident with a potion when he was a child, Dexter has greatly inflated levels of confidence; he is easily the most obnoxiously confident member of his family. The only exception to this is his intense fear of heights, which he developed after he fell from a third floor window in his youth. Dexter has a very high opinion of himself, and considers himself to be an 'alpha male'. He has an extremely dominant personality, and very much likes to be in control, which makes him well suited to his current occupation of project manager. Dexter is stubborn, and loathes to admit he's wrong, or apologise. He doesn't easily tolerate being told what to do, but even now his older brothers know how to keep him in check on the occasion that it becomes necessary. For all his flaws, however, Dexter has grown to be very even tempered, and has seldom lost his temper since entering adulthood, despite the fact that he was fairly volatile as a teenager. He now usually alternates between serious and playful. When he was younger, Dexter loved being seen as part of a package deal with his twin, Cole, and was especially amused by the fact that very few people could tell them apart. However, as they got older, and Cole started striving for his own identity away from his brother, Dexter in turn let his own independence develop, especially as he and Cole grew further apart. They now live very separate, different lives. Some may describe Dexter as vain, but he prefers the term 'image conscious'. He takes great pride in his appearance and wellbeing, and is determined to ward off the ageing process for as long as he can. He spends a lot of time at the gym, in order to work out and hone his physical fitness, eats according to a strict diet, and has a very thorough skin and hair care routine. The uncle of a veritable hoard of kids, many still very young, Dexter often steps in for babysitting duty when his siblings need help. He has a soft spot for the kids and tends to give them what they want, regardless of whether their parents would be very happy. Interests and Abilities Appearance: Dexter has been invested in his appearance since he was young. He considers his looks to be his 'special ability', and will openly state that being aesthetically pleasing will take a person far. Despite the fact the he and Cole are identical, and many people used to have a lot of trouble telling them apart, Dexter claims to be the far more attractive twin. He puts a lot of time, money, and effort into looking after his appearance. Charms: Dexter had a particular affinity for the subject of Charms while in school, achieving Exceeds Expectations in his OWL with barely any studying at all. Casting charms is still a strength of his, though he never had any interest in studying the subject further; it's just a useful thing to have a natural talent in. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Etta Frei and Daniel Upstead were a young German witch and wizard who were in no way ready to be parents. Unfortunately, that was the situation they found themselves in, when Etta unintentionally fell pregnant with twins. Not knowing what else he could do, and feeling the desperation set in, Daniel contacted his own father, Heath, for help. Heath lived in England, with his new family. He had only been a part of Daniel's life since Daniel was ten, and had nothing more than semi-regular contact with him. Nevertheless, he stepped in. Effectively manipulating the situation, Heath agreed to take the twins in once they were born, in exchange for a large sum of money from the Frei family. Heath and Daniel also agreed not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. The twins were born on 19th May 2070, in Dortmund, Germany. Cole Braeden Upstead arrived five minutes before his brother, Dexter James Upstead. Etta's memory was modified at her own request, so that she no longer had any memory of the twins, nor of her relationship with Daniel. Daniel himself took an Unbreakable Vow, promising that he would not attempt to locate or contact Etta, or take any steps to remind her of their children. Daniel and Etta then went on to live their own separate lives, neither having any contact with their sons. Meanwhile, Dexter and Cole were brought to England, and officially adopted by Heath and his wife, Victoria. They joined half-brother Dale, and half-brother and half-sister, Ryan and Reese (Victoria's children from a previous relationship). The twins also had another sort-of half-brother in Jake, who had been adopted by another family. They saw him only a handful of times before they turned four, at which point contact stopped altogether. Dexter and Cole were not initially told about the adoption, and Heath was not sure at the time if he wanted to tell them at all. When the twins were six, Dale asked Heath who their parents were, as he also did not know where they had come from. Upon finding out that Dexter and Cole were biologically his nephews, Dale's brotherly attitude towards them did not change, but he insisted that the twins should grow up knowing the truth. Heath agreed, and the boys were told. Though confused at first, Dexter and Cole eventually understood. From that point on, they grew up knowing the situation, but always considered Heath and Victoria to be their real parents. They had never met Daniel and had only occasionally heard about him, as he had long since decided to remain in Germany and not be a part of the boys' lives. In true Upstead fashion, both Dexter and Cole were nothing short of menaces when they were very young, and frequently played with things they were not supposed to be touching, or in places they weren't supposed to be. This once resulted in Dexter drinking a full bottle of Essence of Confidence at the age of six. Effectively poisoned, he then became very ill, needing urgent medical attention at St. Mungo's. He fully recovered from the ill effects incident, but had extremely high levels of self-confidence from that point onwards. Pre-Hogwarts Both Dexter and Cole were homeschooled prior to attending Hogwarts. Their father, having mysteriously amassed a very large amount of money over the years, paid for good tutors to prepare the twins for their magical educations. However, right from the start, Dexter showed very little interest in academia and persistently received below average grades. He proved he could understand the material when he absolutely needed to, but for the most part was utterly uninterested and couldn't be bothered with learning, which he found supremely boring. When Dexter was seven years old, he fell out of a third floor window while trying to reach a high branch of a tree outside. Because of the lingering effects of the Essence of Confidence incident, he was feeling particularly fearless and extremely confident in his abilities. Nevertheless, he slipped and fell towards the ground head first. Luckily, his magic abilities chose this moment to emerge, and he bounced when he hit the floor, and so survived despite landing on his head. This incident was the only knock in confidence he would ever experience, and from that moment on, Dexter was mortally afraid of heights. In 2078, just after Dexter and Cole turned eight, Jake made contact again, after having all but dropped off the face of the earth for the preceding few years. He wanted to get to know the twin, who he considered his brothers despite the fact that he had been legally adopted out of the family when he was thirteen. Dexter was pleased to have another relative to dote on him, and happily accepted his visits and gifts. As the twins' eleventh birthday neared, the topic of their schooling became an issue, though they were never made aware of this. Jake was opposed to Dexter and Cole attending Hogwarts, just as he had been about Dale. He suggested that they instead attend Durmstrang, as they would almost certainly be accepted there, being pureblood children born in Germany to parents who had also attended the school. Though he wouldn't have minded his sons going to Durmstrang just as he had, Heath countered that Dale was almost ready to graduate from Hogwarts, and nothing bad had happened to him in all the time since he'd started there as a first year. Heath ultimately had the final say, and once Dexter and Cole received their Hogwarts letters, he confirmed both of their places. Hogwarts First Year= First Year (2081 - 2082) Despite the fact that he was going away to learn, which he had never been interested in, Dexter was excited to head to Hogwarts. In his mind, it was a tradition of growing up in wizarding Britain that he absolutely wanted to experience. Had he been sent to Durmstrang instead, he would have been disappointed, but nevertheless have taken it in his stride. Dexter was mostly excited to go somewhere completely new, so that he and Cole could have fun switching places and playing tricks on people, and just generally have a good time. The fact that he would be expected to attend lessons and do homework was inconsequential. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, Dexter got his first surprise as early as the Sorting Ceremony. Despite the fact that Cole had always been the brains of the operation and he had been the exact opposite, Dexter had always believed that the two of them were nevertheless destined for the same house. Hufflepuff, to be exact, as that was the house Jake and Dale had been in. Cole being sorted into Ravenclaw was therefore unexpected, but Dexter supposed that being a Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. The Sorting Hat had other ideas. When Dexter stepped up to be sorted immediately after Cole, he was not instantly placed in Ravenclaw, as he requested. Instead, the Hat deliberated for just under four minutes in total, giving careful consideration to each of the houses. It first discounted Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin, debating with itself about whether Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be the better fit while Dexter loudly and repeatedly tried to interject. The Hat ignored him, and ultimately placed him in Hufflepuff. Although Dexter initially felt that there had been some sort of mistake in splitting him and Cole up, he had no lack of confidence in his ability to settle into Hogwarts regardless. Despite now being apart more than they ever had in the past, Dexter and Cole remained close. The worst part of being separated was that the different house uniforms meant that people could easily tell them apart, though Dexter quickly remedied this by stealing a Ravenclaw tie and scarf from his brother - sometimes Cole would demand them back, only for him to steal them again a little later. Occasionally Cole would let him into the Ravenclaw common room, and Dexter would in turn let Cole into the Hufflepuff common room. Once Dexter knew the way to the Ravenclaw common room, however, it was relatively easy for him to sneak in on his own; all it took was for him to figure out the kind of thought processes required to solve the door knocker's riddles. Once he had settled in and written to his brothers to let them know he was now a Hufflepuff, Dexter got a letter from Dale suggesting he look under his bed to see if there was anything interesting there. Dexter did exactly this, though he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for. When he was about to give up his search, he set eyes on two messages carved into the wood of the bed frame: 'jake slepd heer' and 'dale slept here next'. A little spooked, but mostly amused, Dexter soon added his own message after his brothers': 'dex did 2'. Throughout his first year, Dexter continued to achieve below average grades, scraping through with passes when and where it mattered. While he did not lack intelligence, the importance of schoolwork could never be fully drilled into him, and he preferred to simply coast through school and focus on having fun. Dexter was no stranger to reprimands and detentions in his first year, but was always crafty enough to avoid suspension. This was much the way Dexter's school life continued over the next few years. He never grew to appreciate academia in that time, and mostly slacked off and did the bare minimum, prompting many of his housemates to wonder exactly why he had been placed in Hufflepuff. Most of Dexter's 'extracurricular activities' came in the form of blowing things up on the grounds. |-|Second Year= Second Year (2082 - 2083) In Dexter's second year, many staff and students (including him) began to age prematurely, until Hogwarts more resembled a school for the elderly. The experience alarmed Dexter, who had always taken his youth for granted. As soon as he was fixed up at the end of the year, he became absolutely obsessed with his appearance and in avoiding the natural ageing process for as long as possible, despite the fact that at the time he had only just turned thirteen. The early ageing incident helped him to really appreciate his youth and his looks, which then became his absolute priority. |-|Third Year= Third Year (2083 - 2084) In his third year, Dexter was pleased to find that Quidditch had been cancelled (he disliked the sport immensely, given the fact that he could not play it and earn popularity that way, and in fact could not even watch people flying on brooms without his acrophobia making him feel incredibly unwell). He was less pleased, however, when an unnaturally long and intense winter meant that everyone was snowed in until the end of term. Not one to appreciate being stuck inside, Dexter had an unrelenting case of cabin fever right up until the ice thawed out for long enough for everyone to travel home. |-|Fourth Year= Fourth Year (2084 - 2085) By fourth year, Dexter had developed a tendency to flirt with anyone his age or older. At the time, he was mostly focused on girls - flirting with them, trying to get kisses from them, trying to get a girlfriend - and didn't fully process the fact that he wasn't actually all that attracted to them, beyond generally appreciating their beauty. Dexter used most of his time in fourth year to practice with his slingshot and paintballs, and explode pieces of fruit he took from the Great Hall. The rest of the school seemed a little preoccupied with the fact that various staff and students were acting like fairy tale characters, but Dexter was so concerned with himself that all of that strangeness may as well have not been happening. He did, at one point, see a strange book appear, but had the good sense to stay away from it and not touch it. Near the end of term, Dexter learned from Cole that his brother had kissed Eden McGee, a Ravenclaw from the year above, on their birthday, and that they had made cheesecake together. Dexter was unhappy with this news, not only because he had been unable to find Cole the day of their birthday, but because he didn't get any cheesecake. Cole also told him that he had been hanging out more with Eden, which made Dexter instantly jealous as he didn't like to share his brother or have different experiences to him. Their talk ended badly when Dexter stormed off in a sulk, and they finished the term still not on speaking terms. |-|Fifth Year= Fifth Year (2085 - 2086) In the summer before fifth year, Dexter was enraged to discover that Cole had snitched on him to their brother Dale, about some of the things he had been getting up to during the term. When added to the cheesecake-and-Eden situation, Dexter took this as an extra insult and, after a long lecture from Dale, he stormed to Cole's room and punched him in the face as soon as his brother opened the door. The punch became a fully-fledged fight, which Dexter used to let out all his jealousy, anger, and general hurt feelings over what he perceived to be his losing Cole to Eden. Dale had to pull Dexter off of Cole and drag him to Heath and Victoria to calm him down. It was ultimately agreed that the twins needed some space from each other, and Dexter was sent to stay with Jake in his apartment in Cornwall for the rest of the summer. He was technically grounded, but often went out to the beach anyway. Just before they were due to return to school, however, Cole turned up at the apartment. Dexter, having had a lot of time to calm down and reflect on things, finally apologised for being jealous, overreacting, and trying to break Cole's face. By the time they went back to Hogwarts, things were more or less back to normal. Back at school, it was business as usual. Dexter went back to ignoring his homework, slacking off in lessons, and practicing with his slingshot (unfortunately for several of the castle windows). He started focusing on working out and looking after his body, and developed a new obsession with seeing how many push-ups he could do in one go. Dexter also started paying attention to boys as well as girls, having now realised that he found them really quite attractive; though he still couldn't say the same for girls, he was perfectly willing to focus his flirting efforts on anyone who paid attention to him. Despite the fact that it was his OWL year, Dexter paid practically no mind to his studies, and managed to not submit a single piece of homework for several months. He also received several detentions for damage caused with his slingshot which, despite the fact that it was frequently confiscated from him, kept finding its way back to his possession. Word of this reached his father, however, and Dexter soon received a howler from home. He did the first thing that came to mind and climbed out of one of the windows in the Great Hall before sprinting to the lake to drown the howler, but his father's voice could still be heard bellowing about his slingshot and lack of homework and threatening to ground him all summer, before Dexter and the howler could be completely submerged. Dexter and Cole's sixteenth birthday fell right around the time of their OWL exams. Dexter had been determined not to waste his time studying, having a 'what will be, will be' attitude, but Cole eventually convinced him to go through a study guide with him right at the last minute, mostly to avoid the threat of a full summer grounding. Later, Dexter sat his OWLs, but was a lot less stressed about the outcome than many of his classmates. Shortly before the end of the year, Dexter met Phoenix Toros, a Gryffindor from the year above who was in an open relationship with Eden. They went to the Room of Requirement, where Dexter listened to Phoenix play guitar, and after a little flirting, they kissed. This was Dexter's first kiss, though he had long since started acting like he had kissed plenty of people before. When Dexter told Cole what had happened, Cole was a little uncomfortable that they had both been involved with different halves of the same relationship, but was much more upset when Dexter mentioned in passing that Phoenix had referred to Eden as his girlfriend, as he had been led to believe that Eden didn't want a boyfriend. Dexter immediately felt guilty that it had been something he relayed that had upset his brother, and was slightly worried about how it would affect them, especially given what had happened the previous year. By the end of the year, things between Cole and Eden were cleared up, and Cole made it clear to Dexter that he wasn't actually upset with him. During their talk, Dexter confirmed to Cole that while he didn't know for sure if he was gay, he knew he definitely wasn't straight. |-|Sixth Year= Sixth Year (2086 - 2087) In the summer before sixth year, Cole - in Dexter's words - abandoned him, in order to spend some time with Eden in Cairo. Though he was mostly incredibly bored and lonely for this time, things were made slightly better when he received an invite to go and hang out with Phoenix at his house in Greece. Dexter jumped at the chance, and for a while he was so preoccupied he didn't even have time to be bitter that Cole was spending so much time with other people and without him. Before too long, the boys' OWL results arrived. Dexter and Cole opened their letters together, and while Cole passed all nine of his OWLs with five graded Outstanding, Dexter only passed three, though he did get Exceeds Expectations in Charms. In order to break the news to Victoria and especially Heath, they called in Jake and Dale for assistance in softening them up and cushioning the blow. With the help of his brothers, Dexter managed to survive the wrath of his parents. Once back at school, Dexter went back to ignoring his studies and focusing solely on satisfying his own whims, which included a lot of flirting and casual kissing with guys and girls alike. Phoenix had dropped out of school to focus on his music, which disappointed Dexter as he had been looking forward to spending more time with him. Nevertheless, he made sure to buy Phoenix's album when he received word that it had been released. Meanwhile, Cole was spending even more time with his other friends, and due to their ever-differing personalities and priorities, the twins started drifting further and further apart. As had been the case for a while, Cole wanted an identity of his own, apart from Dexter, but Dexter liked the fact that they came as a set, and was reluctant to let go of this. He also intensely disliked hearing any mention of their differences. Dexter tried his best to act like he didn't mind Cole's desire for his own separate identity, but he privately felt hurt, and extremely jealous of Cole's other friends, particularly his Ravenclaw dorm mates. During the school year, Hogwarts endured an acromantula problem. Dexter was mostly entertained by this, purely because it meant something interesting was happening, though he was quite keen to stay away from the creatures himself. This was not entirely feasible at the end of the term, when the acromantula attacked in their hundreds, and Dexter and the other students and staff got caught up in the ensuing battle. Rather than try to fight, he decided to shelter in the Great Hall, preferring to not risk becoming spider food or potentially marring his good looks, and waited out the attack there. |-|Seventh Year= Seventh Year (September 2087 - December 2087) Over the summer, Dexter, now seventeen and of age, tested the waters with his father by bringing up the idea of dropping out of school and suggesting other jobs he could do instead. When his father refused to entertain the idea, an angry row ensued, and Heath didn't take too kindly to some of the things Dexter called him. Dexter ended up storming out of the house in a sulk, but ultimately returned to Hogwarts with Cole that September. This arrangement didn't last long. Dexter felt hugely disenchanted with school during the autumn term, and felt especially like there was no point in him remaining at Hogwarts, as he was almost certainly going to fail his NEWTs (especially given he had no intention of studying for them). He ultimately decided he would make the most of his newly acquired 'of age' status'. Before the Christmas holidays, he packed up all of his stuff in order to bring it home, making sure not to leave anything behind. When it was time to return to Hogwarts after Christmas and New Years, Dexter informed his dismayed family that he wasn't going back, gleefully reminding them that, as he was of age, nobody could force him to go. Post-Hogwarts Unfortunately, Dexter hadn't even let Cole in on his plans beforehand, and his brother felt angry and betrayed when Dexter dropped out, as he felt that Dexter was robbing them of the last few months that they would have had to spend time together at school. Dexter never understood why Cole was so upset, because in his eyes, they had been growing apart so much in recent years that he had simply assumed his departure wouldn't affect Cole at all. He also didn't see why they wouldn't have been able to spend time together after Cole had graduated. At first, Dexter didn't even realise how upset Cole was. He did try to write to him and keep in contact over the remainder of the school year, but Cole refused to answer any of his letters. Eventually, irritated and hurt over being ignored, he stopped trying and instead decided Cole wasn't worth the effort. As angry as he was about Dexter defying him and dropping out of school against his wishes, Heath threatened to kick him out and let him fend for himself. He didn't actually do this, partly because he was reluctant to treat his youngest son in such a way, and partly because he knew that Jake or Dale would take him in and undermine him entirely, but he made his disappointment very clear nevertheless. In April 2088, shortly after he dropped out of school, Dexter became an uncle to Jake's eldest children, twins Nem and Pax, the latter being the first baby he ever held. His delight at meeting them only helped to underline that he had made the right choice in leaving school, as it meant he could visit the babies as much as he wanted. Dexter started working in May of the same year, shortly after turning eighteen. He did various jobs for several clients, and started raking in the galleons faster than anyone had expected. He also heard that Cole didn't plan to come home to stay during the summer, which seriously angered him, especially as he still didn't know why he was being ignored. Dexter didn't see Cole until mid-August that year, when Cole came home to pack up his stuff in order to move out properly, as he was headed to New York for university. Dexter was also getting ready to move out at this point, and happened to be packing up at the same time that his brother was; when he realised he was there, he took the opportunity to corner him. The two argued, with Cole pointing out that Dexter had been selfish to only think of himself when dropping out of school, and Dexter countering that Cole had been wanting them to have their separate lives for years, but that that didn't seem to apply when Dexter was the one who wanted to do his own thing. Dexter ultimately refused to apologise, bitterly maintaining that Cole was the selfish one for wanting him to stick around for, in Dexter's eyes, when his other friends were too busy. A rift developed between the twins, and even when they were back on speaking terms again, they were always just a moment away from launching into an argument, and it looked as though their relationship would never go back to what it was. Not long after his argument with Cole, Dexter moved out to a flat of his own in London, and started developing a taste for the finer things in life. He kitted himself out with expensive clothes and accessories, spent an inordinate amount of money on hair and skincare products, and furnished his apartment exactly to his own liking. Eventually, he had everything he had ever wanted, but lacked any meaningful personal relationships. The older he got, the more curious Dexter got about his biological parents. All he had ever really known regarding the matter was that his eldest brother Daniel was actually his biological father, and that he now preferred to live a completely separate life. In late 2089, Dexter's curiosity reached such a point that he felt the need to ask his father for more information and some contact details. Heath, however, refused to share anything, stating that Daniel wanted to be left alone, and also claiming that they were no longer in contact in any case. Dexter was suspicious about how true the latter statement was. He secretly hired a private investigator in 2090, before travelling to Manhattan to see Cole and share the investigator's findings, without sending word ahead. Their conversation didn't go quite as well as Dexter had been hoping, given that they were both still liable to be at each other's throats whenever in each other's vicinity. After a brief and scathing back-and-forth, however, Dexter reluctantly (and bitterly) apologised for having dropped out of school in his seventh year without sharing his plans. It was too little, too late for Cole, however, and after a blazing row, Dexter stormed out of the apartment, leaving his brother a file of information about their oldest brother (aka their biological father). Proceeding without his brother, Dexter got in contact with Daniel. He had learned through the private investigator that Daniel was living in Germany, with a wife and four children. Daniel was astonished to hear from him, given the arrangement, but responded to his letters all the same, eventually inviting him to come and visit. He wouldn't tell him anything about the twins' mother, however. The investigator had also turned up nothing on the subject. Over the next few months, Dexter got to know Daniel and his family, including his wife Freya and their children (Dexter and Cole's biological half-siblings), Axel (fourteen), Jaecar (eleven), Eno (ten), and Karlin (six). He found that his half-siblings were, in true Upstead fashion, a wild bunch, but none more so than Karlin, who refused to acknowledge Dexter as her brother and instead liked to hit him with a large stick. Dexter was not too upset by this; apparently hitting people with sticks was a hobby of hers. He did not concern himself with finding out if Cole decided to get in touch or not, as he was still furious with him. Daniel got what updates he could out of him, and then wisely decided not to pry. Dexter continued staying in touch with Daniel and the others, and occasionally visited. In December 2091, a few days before Christmas, Cole was involved in an incident after doing some christmas shopping for Jake's kids; he was bumped into the path of an oncoming subway train. He apparated to safety just in time to save his own life, but lost his leg in the accident. Dexter was, naturally, very concerned, but reluctant to visit his injured brother, even when he was moved to England and therefore more easily accessible. It wasn't until Jake barged into his flat in mid-February and lectured him about going to visit that Dexter admitted he was scared to go. Ultimately, however, he agreed, and visited Cole at their parents' house the next day. Having expected Cole to be upset with him for not visiting earlier, Dexter swallowed his pride and immediately apologised. To his surprise, Cole accepted it immediately. After his near death experience, and the trauma of losing a limb, all that had happened between them previously paled in comparison. For the first time in four years, the rift between them seemed to have closed entirely, and though things were awkward at first, they were soon joking with each other and getting along, like old times. Later that year, November 2092, Dexter had his own wake up call which led him to start rethinking his current life course. With Jake's help, he arranged to finally take his NEWT exams independently. Jake also helped him to study, utilising his degree in Primary and Secondary education, and after a lot of intensive studying Dexter eventually sat his exams. As he took them independently, he could sit the exams for NEWT level subjects that he never passed in his OWLs, and Dexter ultimately passed all five of his subjects, even achieving an Outstanding in Charms. Once he had his NEWT qualifications, Dexter was able to apply for a place at Wizarding University. He got on the Business Administration and Management course, and studied for it at the London campus starting in September 2094. Having found something he was interested in - not least because of the doors it could open up for him in the future - Dexter applied himself, and graduated with his degree in June 2097. Soon after graduating, Dexter got a job in the London head office of Inglorious Books as a Junior Project Manager. A few months later, in September 2097, he met Atlas Zunther in a bar. Dexter had, by now, come to the conclusion that he was one hundred percent gay, though he'd also had partners of all different genders. His and Atlas' personalities clearly complimented each other; they hit it off immediately and started seeing each other casually, and then not so casually. Atlas became the first person that Dexter ever formed genuine feelings for, and the one who made him realise he was actually capable of doing so. They officially got together in 2098. In late 2099, Dexter was watching his nephew (Jake's son) Ezra for the day, in order to take some of the strain from Jake and his wife, Becca. Jake and Becca by now had nine children together, including quadruplets born only weeks earlier, and Dexter tried to help when he could by looking after one or a few of the children from time to time. While shopping in Diagon Alley, he allowed Ezra to run on ahead to the playground alone, telling him he would catch up in a few minutes. This was not strictly following the rules Jake had said about never letting the children out of his sight, but as Ezra was nine years old, Dexter felt that he would be perfectly capable of getting himself to the playground. However, when Dexter caught up, no more than two minutes later, Ezra was nowhere to be seen and a hoard of Acromantula were present in the street, though these were soon dealt with. At first certain that Ezra had been eaten by the creatures on his watch, Dexter was relieved to discover that his nephew had been apparated to safety by another wizard, whose granddaughter had also been present in the playground. Despite this fortunate turn of events, Jake was furious and Ezra clearly traumatised. In an attempt to make amends (and also partly because Jake demanded it), Dexter paid for Ezra to see a private therapist to deal with the situation in a timely manner. Having been promoted to Project Manager in October of that year, and having plenty of money saved up, shelling out for the therapist's fees was practically a non-issue for Dexter. After the incident, Jake continued to be angry at Dexter, but as he and Becca continued to need help with looking after the children from time to time, he soon forgave him. Dexter, for his part, learned never to leave the children alone when he was watching them, especially in Diagon Alley. Family TBA Work History Inglorious Books Project Manager (October 2099 - present) Junior Project Manager (July 2097 - October 2099) Various Clients Various jobs (May 2088 - July 2096) Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications OWLs= |-|NEWTs= |-|Other= * Apparition Licence * Business Administration and Management degree (Upper Second class) Category:Class of 2088 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Wizarding University Alumni